


Tantalizing

by Bailwulf



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F, RWBY au, Stripper AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bailwulf/pseuds/Bailwulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss becomes infatuated with dancer Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tantalizing

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was curious the song playing when Blake comes on stage is Trippy by Antiserum & Mayhem which is one of the songs I was listening to while writing this.
> 
> Edit: 1/29/18 - I’m going to make some changes and try to fix up a few parts I don’t like, in the upcoming weeks, as I feel that I somewhat rushed through it. Additionally, I’m finally considering making it into multiple chapters instead of a one shot but that’s tbd after I finish editing it later and see how it turns out.

Weiss needed something to take her mind off of work and life in general. She rarely had time to herself after taking over the company. It was almost one in the morning by the time she finished the mountain of paperwork piled on her desk. 

Weiss went outside to get some fresh air and ended up taking a walk only to find herself in front of a strip joint. How long had she been walking, oh what the hell. Shrugging to herself, Weiss made her way inside. Immediately she was hit with the smell of sweat and perfume. There were five round stages set up near each corner of the main floor and one in the center, the main stage on the back wall jutted out into middle of the small stages. She took a seat toward the back near one of the corners. Taking in her surroundings Weiss noted that most of the patrons were sleazy looking older men. What was she expecting? There were a few couples and a few groups of people around her age, who probably had nothing better to do and was killing time this Friday night. Weiss decided to try something different than what she would normally get when she went out and ordered an old fashioned. The music being played thrummed deep in her chest as, a mashup of some techno mix, which she had no idea what it was. 

After not really paying attention to the last two dancers, her drink was just about finished. Just as the next song started and thinking that it was time to get going, the dj, who Weiss finally looked over at was probably in his late twenties, had a warm skin tone and had shaggy blonde hair, went on to announce the next dancer. She could barely make out a name but she thought he said something like “Please give your attention to the stunning Gambol,” or something close to that. Not a very alluring stage name but whatever. Weiss stopped from getting up as a girl wearing a bow atop of her head came out on the stage. She was gorgeous. Weiss couldn’t help but gawk. 

The dancer was wearing a matching black diamond studded set except one of the cups on her brassiere was a dark purple. To go along with her outfit she wore black and purple furry leg warmers with black studded heels. She had a black tattoo of what looked like a flame on her hip. The way she moved was just like a cat slinking toward its prey. If it wasn’t for her presence the huge stage would have ate her up. Weiss’s head went blank and only did she come back to her senses when the dancer slipped the bow out of her hair and it fell to the floor. She swore that she and the dancer made direct eye contact at that moment. Weiss looked around again, a sudden realization that she was currently sitting in a Faunus dominated club. That didn’t matter to her but it was ironic since her family had a past with anti-Faunus movements, it was just funny. Weiss gulped looking back to the stage, she really wished she was the pole that this dark haired beauty was sliding her hands all over. Weiss ordered another drink and this time the drink went down smoother than the last. The first one had burned, not being used to whiskey but now it was just like water going down her throat. Soon the dancers top was lost to the stage floor and it made Weiss’s skin tingle. Her full and supple breasts and her body had Weiss entranced. They made eye contact several more times during the time “Gambol” was on stage and it had Weiss biting her lip. Weiss felt hot and suddenly the atmosphere of dripping sexual desire didn’t seem so ridiculous anymore. She needed to get out of there, she almost thought about calling her ex-girlfriend. She definitely was not going to do that though. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt that way, especially because she was just watching somebody. Weiss was flustered. 

The dj began speaking over the pounding music and Weiss quickly got up. She walked outside to stand in the cool air and took in a sharp inhale and slowly exhaled. Weiss decided she should just go but then it dawned on her, she left her coat on the back of her chair and had to go back inside now anyway. She groaned. Weiss went to grab the handle to the door yanking on it. It wouldn’t budge. She tried again, and again. She sighed, cursing under her breath, just her luck.  
Suddenly the door swung open and she looked up at the person holding the door open. It was the dancer that she had just been drooling over.

“Sometimes this door sticks, the stop is right here.” The girl looked down and pointed to the door stopper. “But you aren’t a regular” she grinned at Weiss.

Weiss’s face flushed red and she looked down trying to hide her embarrassment. “Oh…” was all she could seem to utter and somehow managed to say “thanks uh-.” Weiss’s eyes dropped down for a second to see the perfectly round breasts back in the studded top she donned on stage and then up to her full lips and back to golden orbs that seemed to glow.

“I go by Gambol here.” She offered.

“Weiss.” 

Their hands briefly brushed as Weiss went to clutch the door. It was only for a second but she felt a slight flinch from the other girl. Gambols skin was as soft and smooth as it looked.

“Well thank you Gambol, I actually forgot my jacket inside I was just about to leave.” The two walked through the breezeway, back into the club.

“Your first time here I take it?” Gambol asked with something of a smile hinting at the corner of her lips like she just knew. Weiss laughed nervously. “That easy to pick me out, huh? Actually it’s my first time ever in any establishment such as this.” She really hoped that didn’t come off sounding harsh. She tended to have a sharp tongue.

Gambol just nodded. “First time ever, you should have come sat up at the center stage. Though coming here by yourself for the first time is pretty daring in itself anyway.” They made their way to table Weiss had been sitting at. “It was nice meeting you Weiss. Maybe we’ll see you again sometime.”

Gambol picked up Weiss’ jacket and went to hand it out to her when the two were interrupted by a tall somewhat muscular looking guy came walking up to them. “Oh are you going to give a private show for her?” The man asked. “No, she was just about to leave. Ah, Weiss this is the clubs bartender.” Gambol exchanged a look with him.

“The names Neptune.” He held out his hand. They shook.

“You make some pretty strong drinks.” 

Neptune smiled at that compliment. “It’s her first time here” Gambol interjected, handing Weiss her jacket.  
Neptune looked Weiss up and down and smirked. “Oh, well that just won’t do. “ He ran his hand through his all too perfect blue hair. 

“What won’t do?” Weiss asked looking between the two.

“Come now, you can’t just leave without getting something special with it being your first time here and all!” Neptune pulled out some cash. “I’m buying this girl a private dance from you Gambol.” 

Weiss shook her head. “N-no, I couldn’t. I really should be going.” She did some weird gesture with her hands hoping it would make a point.

“Nonsense. It’s on me, so go enjoy it.” He winked at Weiss. Neptune handed the money to Gambol, “I’ve got to get back to work myself now.”

Gambol turned to Weiss. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to but he did just give me money so you should just go with it, unless of course you’re really not into it in which case that’s fine.”

Weiss thought for a moment. “It’s not as if I’m not put off by the notion, I wouldn’t mind it I think. But this is something totally out of my comfort zone and I feel strange having someone pay for me.”

Gambol laughed at that. 

That laugh was music to Weiss’s ears. Normally Weiss would never be here let alone go along with something like this. She wasn’t sure if it was the drinks that had anything to do with how she was feeling or how she was currently acting but she didn’t really care. It was probably that and she was completely taken by this girl.

Her hand was warm around Weiss’s wrist. A gentle touch as they walked. Somehow Weiss ended up being led by Gambol over to an area of private booths enclosed by thick red curtains with gold trim. They went into one of the booths. There was a satin couch and a bunch of throw pillows to which Weiss was abruptly pushed onto.

Just as suddenly as Weiss was thrown onto the couch, Gambol was on top of her looking down into her eyes. Gambol eased into her role as a courtesy to Weiss. She slowly ran her fingers down the side of Weiss's arm. Tracing patterns on Weiss's skin as she went, she came to a halt at weiss thigh. She grinded down on Weiss and moved her face closer not even an inch away from her head. Weiss could feel Gambols breath on her ear. It elicited a tiny gasp from Weiss. "Do you like it so far?" gambol whispered. Eventually Gambol sat so her legs were on either side of Weiss. It wasn't necessarily uncomfortable, Weiss just didn't know what to do with her hands. She went with just leaving them at her sides. Gambol flicked her tongue out wetting her own lips. Weiss didn't know why but she found it to be unbearably sexy. Not breaking eye contact, Gambol used one hand to unclasp her top and sliding it off, she pushed her body into Weiss. She then proceeded to hook a finger under Weiss's chin and tilt her face up toward her own. She crashed their lips together and it tasted like alcohol and something sweet, tangerines maybe. Weiss's hands began crawling up the small of Gambols back but quickly realized she probably shouldn't touch her as much as she may want to. She felt a smile through the kiss and then Gambol moved off of Weiss and held her hand out to her.

"So listen, I have one more dance and then I get off work. Would you possibly want to grab a bite to eat?" Gambol helped Weiss up off the couch. She seemed nervous for some reason. 

Weiss straightened her dress out. Normally she would definitely say no but something inside of her told her she should say yes. She didn't have to go into the office until the afternoon anyway. "Sure."

"You can call me Blake by the way." Gambol said. "Blake Belladonna. That’s my real name. I figured if you said yes to going out then you might as well have my actual name.” Blake looked into piercing blue eyes. “My stage name is only for customers.” 

"Blake." Weiss liked the sound of it. "That’s a really nice name."

**Author's Note:**

> So I ended up writing it. Its kind of fast paced… I haven’t written anything in a long time besides research papers hA. It’s somewhat rushed and probably ooc since I’ve never written these two before but I’d appreciate some feedback so I can improve on it. I’ll probably edit this later. Also I’ve decided to rate it as Mature for sake of possible future endeavors! Thanks for reading.
> 
> My blog is currently undergoing a name change/ moving??? Will update later.


End file.
